Horsing Around
Horsing Around is an episode of The Backyardigans from the second season. Characters Present *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Austin *Molasses *Lightning *Thunder Summary Jockey Pablo, Farmer Tyrone, and Cowgirl Uniqua enter a race from the horse racing stadium to the Mississippi River, but Uniqua and Pablo keep 'horsing around' and showing off their skills instead of racing, so an always calm Tyrone might keep on going and win the race. Full Recap ﻿Uniqua is in the backyard wearing a white cowboy hat. She introduces herself to the viewer as Cowgirl Uniqua, a horse rider who has won every race she has competed in. She tells the viewer that she is the best horse rider of all time. Pablo, wearing a jockey helmet, walks over and introduces himself to the viewer as Jockey Pablo, another skilled horse rider who has won every race he has competed in. He calls himself the best rider ever. The two children argue about who is the best and sing The Horse-Rider's Cry. They challenge each other to a race to prove who is better. The backyard transforms into a stadium. Austin wearing a news reporter outfit holds a microphone up to his mouth and announces that they will begin the race in a minute. Uniqua and Pablo sing When I Win ''and get on to their horses, Lightning and Thunder, and continue to argue. The horses walk to the stalls. Uniqua and Pablo hear a deep voice coming from the middle stall. They look around until they realize that Tyrone is sitting on a donkey in a stall. They ask what he is doing there, and he answers by telling them that he is a contestant in the race. Uniqua laughs since the donkey is so small and slow. Tyrone introduces his burro as Molasses. Austin exclaims that the race will start. The horses charge out of the stalls violently as Tyrone and Molasses stand in the stalls. The horses stampede out the doors. Austin happily announces that Uniqua and Pablo are close to winning while Tyrone hasn't moved an inch. Tyrone tells Molasses that it is okay and that they should take their time. They slowly walk a few feet from the stalls. Meanwhile, with Uniqua and Pablo, they have gotten close to a barn. Austin struggles to tell who is in first lead. The "pros" enter a fence and dare each other to do dangerous jumps. They sing ''I Betcha as they bet on who can do what. Molasses and Tyrone have recently exited the stadium. They pass Uniqua and Pablo, still betting on who can do which stunts. The horse riders pause and then get back on their horses since they don't want to lose to a small slow burro. They immediately pass the donkey and the moose. Tyrone tells Molasses not to worry and they should just see how it turns out. Meanwhile, the pro horse riders have come across a mountain. They bet each other can't climb it. Then they bet each other that they can't do it without their horse, can't climb it without their hands, can't scoot up it, and can't get to the top. They both try to prove that they can and scoot up the mountain, looking like fools. Austin the announcer laughs. Tyrone and his donkey, Molasses, pass the mountain and wave hello. The horse riders run down the mountain and get on to their horses. All three of the contestants seem to have won. Austin says it was a photo finish, so they don't know who won yet. The winner is Tyrone, who was ahead by a snout. Tyrone recieves a sparkling trophy and gives it to Molasses for all her hard work. Tyrone invites everyone over to his house for blueberry muffins to celebrate. The Mississippi River transforms back into the backyard. The children sing the end song and enter Tyrone's home. Uniqua opens the previously closed door and shouts "Yee-ha!". The end credits for the episode begin. Cast *LaShawn Tináh Jefferies as Uniqua (Cowgirl Uniqua) *Jake Goldberg as Pablo (Jockey Pablo) *Jordan Coleman as Tyrone (Farmer Tyrone) *Jonah Bobo as Austin See also *The Horse-Rider's Cry *When I Win *I Betcha *Keep Goin' Along Category:Episodes Category:Season 2